Not Here for Friends
by xDestiel
Summary: Roxas has to start boarding school, a whole new year. He misses his old high school, his lack of friends. In all honesty, he wasn't here for friends. M for later? Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohmygod, another story? This one is gonna be a multi-chapter one, so. (: **

**It's gonna revolve around a boarding school? Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku, and Sora are the main characters for now. I got the idea off a conversation with my best friend, Shayy. **

**So, have fun? (: **

***-* **

Pulling his books out of his suitcase, Roxas sighed. He started his Junior year at a new school today. Not to mention that it was a boarding school, with thousands of kids. He missed his old high school, the one with 500 people, and a lot of elbow room.

He didn't get to pick his roommate, because he didn't know _anyone _from that school, and he didn't want to.

Roxas was, however, alone at the moment, he hadn't even met his roommate yet. Roxas walked out of the room, and continued down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Woah, can you watch where you're going, there?" Someone yelled at Roxas.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way, oh great jackass." Roxas grinned at the blond that the 'jackass' was with.

Then the redhead looked down at the blond boy, and his eyes widened. "Can I help you?"

"No thanks, I got it." Roxas smiled, shoving past the annoying redhead.

"Oh, I'm--"

"I never said I cared, did I," Roxas stated, opening the door to the stairwell. He grabbed an apple juice out of the fridge and walked out.

Roxas ran back up to his room, and sighed. He opened the door slowly, only to meet the eyes of a certain redhead that he ran into earlier.

"Oh god," Roxas sighed.

***-* **

**I think I'm going to end that one right there. xD **

**I'm working on the second chapter right now, so (: **

**I love you guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, on the way. **

**I think you guys should know that I don't own anythinggg, but I wish I owned Hollywood Undeaddd. (: **

**woo. **

***-***

Roxas was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His roommate was gay, and he seemed to be interested in him. Roxas was straight, and on a strict basis. Roxas wasn't changing his sexuality for anyone. Roxas changed the song on his iPod to "Circles" by his favorite band, Hollywood Undead.

A paperwad flew through the air and hit Roxas on the cheek. "What the fuck do you want?!" He asked, throwing the paperwad back at Axel rather harshly.

Axel looked down and whispered, "I just wanted to know if you're excited to be here? What year are you in anyways?"

"None of your business, now leave me alone." His iPod changed to Apple Store Love Song by Fatty Spins.

Roxas turned off his iPod, so he wouldn't get the urge to sing along. Axel was staring at him.

"Are you straight?"

"Strictly, now can you leave me alone?" Roxas asked, hinting at his irritation towards the redhead.

Roxas pulled his laptop out, and opened up Frostwire, downloading a few forgotten songs.

Roxas then shut it, looking around for Axel. Axel was standing behind him, grinning. "So, you felt the urge to download a song called "Redhead"?

"I-I . . . leave me alone and go away."

"Okay, okay. Would you like any food from the cafeteria?"

"No, I'm going out to get food later. Bring me an apple juice, though?" Roxas held a dollar out at Axel, but Axel shook his head.

"It's fine, I'm all over it."

Roxas blinked, then realized he was talking about the drink. "O . . . kay?"

*-*

Later on, Roxas was sitting on the roof of the main building, watching the birds flying above. He was bored, and even more bored. He sighed, and walked to the cafeteria. He sat down by hisself, staring at the grey and blue seats around the round table. Axel sat down in front of Roxas and smiled. "Hey hey, Roxas."

"Hi Axel."

Axel's blond friend sat down beside Axel. "Hey Roxas. Axel's been talking about you all day! He wants you to be his friend!"

Axel cupped a hand over his best friend's mouth. A silver-haired man sat down beside Roxas. "I'm not here for friends."

"Dem-Dem!" A brunet boy yelled, walking up to Demyx.

The brunet sat down in Demyx' lap. "Roxas, this is my friend Sora." Sora peeked through his lashes at Demyx.

Axel seemed uninterested. His phone started ringing, and he yelped.

_Ah, me so horny! Ah! Ah, me so horny, me love you long time!_

"Uh . . . hello?"

"_Is Demyx there?" _

He held the phone out at Demyx. "Here, it's your dad."

"Hey dad," Demyx sighed.

"_I knew I could find you here. What're you doing?"_

"Eating lunch, dad. Why did you call?"

"_Just checking up on things, so . . . how are you?" _

"I'm good dad, but if you need me, you can call my cell phone. Axel could have been down in the floor fucking someone, and you would have inturrupted."

"_I tried, but you didn't answer." _

"My phone's off, I gotta go, Axel's getting _another _call." Demyx pressed the answer button, cutting his dad off. "Hello?"

"_Where's Axy-baby? Why are you there, Demyx?" _Marluxia hissed.

"Here, Axe. It's your 'friend'," Demyx growled.

"Hey baby," Axel said, standing up and walking away.

Roxas looked up at Demyx. "Is . . . Axel dating someone?"

"Dating? No. One-night-standing? Yes."

"Why is he talking to him, then?"

Roxas' own cell phone started ringing.

_You've got my mind in the gutter, when were touchin' on each other, rollin' around under covers, blowing kisses like we're lovers. _

"Hello?" Roxas asked.

"_Hey there, Rox_."

"Hayner?"

"_You guessed it. So, what's up?_"

"Nothing, just eating lunch with some people."

"_Replaced me already, Roxas? I'm so hurt." _

"No one could replace you, so there's nothing to worry about." Roxas smiled, walking away with his phone.

Riku started laughing. Sora joined in. "What's so funny?" Demyx asked.

"That isn't his phone's ringtone. Yesterday, on the bus . . . his ringtone was Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da."

"So, he changed it?" Demyx asked, pointedly. "I change mine like everyday."

Riku pulled out the book, looking for Roxas' name. "What's his last name anyway?" Demyx asked.

"Gunnunderson, I think."

"Gunnunderson?"

"Yeah, at his old high school they called him Gunn."

"How do you know this?" Sora asked Riku.

"Because I used to go there."

"Ah, here it is."

After Roxas sat back down, Riku dialed his number.

_Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da, life goes on, brah!_

"Hello?"

Riku peeked up at his friend, smiling.

"Told you, that little Roxas has a loooover. And It's a boy!"

"What?" Roxas arched his eyebrow. "Oh, Hayner's ringtone?"

"Yeah, that ringtone."

"Hayner set that. It's his favorite song."

"Sure, sure," Riku giggled. "Where did Axel go?" He asked, looking around for the absent redhead.

"I think he walked outside," Demyx answered.

"Hey, listen here, kid," A blond girl with antennae sat down in front of Roxas. "Axel just got in a fight with his boyfriend, because he likes you. And he's crying over it, because in all honesty, you're a midget, and you don't even want to be his friend. So kid, you better pick your fucking act up, or you'll _never _marry anyone, and you'll never make any friends, got it?" Giving Roxas no time to reply, she said, "Good." She then walked off.

Roxas looked over at Demyx, who started laughing. "Axel's crying?" Demyx stood up. "I'll go find him."

"Don't bother, I think I should," Roxas sighed, walking outside. He spotted Axel sitting on a bench across the lawn. Roxas walked up and sat down beside Axel, who had tears streaming down his cheeks."

"Axel?" Axel opened his eyes to peek at Roxas.

"Oh, Roxas!" Axel hurriedly wiped his eyes.

"Axel, I'd really like to be your friend."

"Really?"

"Of course," Roxas smiled, wrapping his arms around Axel. Axel looked down at Roxas' wrist. His shirt had ridden up, and he saw weird, circular shaped scars.

"Roxas," Axel gasped.

Roxas stood up and ran off after yelling, "I gotta go!"

"ROXAS!"

Axel chased the blond all the way up to their room, because the elevator didn't arrive fast enough. He panted, pushing the door to their dorm room open. "Roxas!"

"What?!" Roxas screamed, wiping his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Axel closed the door, making sure it was locked.

" . . . " Roxas wiped his eyes. "You really want to know?" Roxas looked down, tugging his shirt up.

Axel gasped.

***-* **

**Kinda a cliffie, eh? xD I have high hopes for this story, ayeee. :D**

**Review. **

**I reply to my good reviews (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome backk! **

**Sosososo, welcome to the third installment of NHFF! (: **

**WOOWOOOWOOOOWOOO! I can't hide my excitement!**

**Review? **

***-***

Roxas looked at Axel. "My dad happened. He was a little bit sadistic, so he loved hurting people. He used to tie me up with barbwire to the banister of the stairs, and burn me, cut me open, and just . . . hurt me. He killed my mom and he forced me to lie to the police about who did it. I had to . . . say my brother did it. They sent him away to jail, and when he left, I had _no one _to protect me from the bastard. He raped my sister several times. He'd force me to watch, or he'd hurt me more. One time, the bastard tried to _castrate _me, but my sister kicked him, and he fell and the barbwire went through his eyes. He'd torture me, and every day, I'd be forced to lie about who I was, and smile like nothing was wrong."

"Roxas . . . ," Axel whispered while wiping the shorter blond's tears away. "You have no idea how sorry I am. The bastard deserves death."

Roxas shook his head. "No one deserves to die Axel."

"Especially not your poor helpless _mother?!_"

Axel leapt up from Roxas' bed, running to the door. Someone was trying to beat the door down.

"Cover up, Roxas."

"Axel, I need to talk to you."

Axel pulled the door open, looking at the pink-haired boy.

"Why?"

"Because I drove all the way here to. You're not going to let me in, after driving here?"

"Fine, come in."

Axel stepped out of the way and let Marluxia in. "Axel . . . my shirt is over there."

Axel picked up Roxas' shirt and threw it to him. Marluxia shut the door. Axel watched Roxas slide his shirt on carefully, so Marluxia didn't see his scars.

"Axel, you're busy?"

"No, Roxas and I were just talking."

"Right . . . and he is shirtless?"

"Is there some reason I can't be naked in my own dorm room?" Roxas asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Not in front of my boyfriend, you can't."

"I'm not your boyfriend, Marluxia."

"Is this little skank your new boyfriend?"

"I wish," Axel stated quietly. "No, he's not. Don't talk about Roxas that way."

"I'll talk about the little slut however I want," Marluxia smiled, looking at Roxas. "Are you interested in a threesome, whore?" He stroked the blonds cheek.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Roxas bit down into Marluxia's hand.

"WHORE!" Marluxia yelled, slapping Roxas so hard he flew back onto his bed. That's when Axel's fist made contact with Marluxia's nose.

"Don't ever come back, and never touch him again, do you hear me?" Axel hissed. "Or are you too stupid to understand?" Axel opened the door, throwing Marluxia out. He locked the door back and sat down beside of Roxas. "Roxy . . . don't cry, please."

Roxas wrapped his arms around the redhead, closing his eyes. "My dad . . . used to do that to me," He whimpered.

"Shh, Roxas. I'll sleep in your bed tonight, so you'll be okay."

"That sounds good."

*-*

Axel couldn't move. The blond had him pinned under him, sleeping quite soundly. The problem was that Roxas was so close, Axel tried to resist raping the little blond. The way that Roxas had his fingers curled in the back of Axel's hair in the most sensual position.

Axel's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Demyx. "Hello," Axel whispered.

"_Why are you in bed, dude? Where is Roxas?"_

"He's asleep, and because I felt like being. I can't really talk right now."

"_Oh come on, don't be lazy." _

"I'm sorry Demyx." Axel pulled free of Roxas' hand. He pushed Roxas off slowly, standing up. "Come up, I really need to talk to you. Oh, and don't knock. Just use your key, and lock the door."

"Axe?" Roxas whispered.

"I'm here, Roxy."

Axel slid his fingers through Roxas'. "Go back to sleep, beautiful."

". . . kay," Roxas whimpered.

A few minutes later, Demyx walked in.

"What are you do—" Axel held a finger to his lips. "Sorry, what are you doing in Roxas' bed with him?"

"Marluxia stopped by," Axel whispered back.

"No way."

"He slapped Roxas, and I . . . beat him up. I think I'm . . . ," Axel paused and looked over his shoulder at the blond, who was still holding his hand. "In love with Roxas."

"In love?!" Demyx gasped. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"I can't." Axel sighed, "Plus, he's straight . . . that's like telling a stripper to put clothes on."

"But you can't _not _tell him, he deserves to know, Axel."

"Have you told Riku that you're in love with him? No."

"So, you're not going to tell Roxas . . . because I haven't told Riku? That's fucked." Demyx looked at his hands. "Anyway, I was going to ask you if you're coming to the club tonight. You should bring Roxas."

"We'll be there, now if you excuse me, you're interrupting sleepy time with the love of my life, so get!"

Axel lied back down beside of Roxas. "Roxy?"

"Yeah?"

"You up for going clubbing tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now hold me."

Axel opened his arms open, and the blond crawled into them. Roxas was happy with Axel's strong arms wrapped around him.

*-*

Axel was going through his clothes, to try to find something to wear tonight. He decided to wear his yellow skinny jeans, but had trouble finding a shirt to go with it. He looked at Roxas, who was already dressed and staring at him. "You should wear that one." Roxas pointed at the shirt that was laying in the floor. "It has that guy on the front, the one where it's near your crotch. It says 'Wanna kiss him?'." Axel pulled the shirt on, pulling his pants down. He then slid down his boxers, pulling a fresh pair on. Axel slid on the yellow pants and smiled. Roxas was peeking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Ready, beautiful?"

"Of course," Roxas giggled. He slid his Nexus phone into his pocket and slid his arm through Axel's. Axel closed the door, locking it with the key. They got in Axel's car, and chatted all the way to the club.

"Just go along with whatever I say, okay?"

They walked up to the bouncer, and Axel smiled. "One, Axel?"

"No, two."

"Two?"

"Yeah. One for me, and one for Roxas."

"No can do, Axel. You know what your father s—" Axel leaned towards the bouncer, whispering in his ear. "Is that true, Roxas?"

"Is what true?"

"That Axel is your fiancée."

"Oh, yeah. It's true," Roxas choked out, fake smiling. He only went along with it because Axel told him to.

The bouncer handed them two glow sticks on a string. It was meant to be hung around his neck. Roxas broke the tube, shaking it up; to activate the glow stick. His was purple, and Axel's was yellow.

"Oh yay! My pants and my glow stick are going to light up the same color!"

"Light up?"

"You'll see."

They walked in the club, which was lit by black light. "Oh no," Roxas gasped. "Axel!"

"Yeah?"

"You told him that I was your fiancée? Why not boyfriend?!"

"I just really wanted you to be my fiancée, at least for two seconds," Axel admitted. "Oh! There the guys are!" Axel pulled Roxas to a table in the corner of the club, where everyone was sitting. "Hey guys."

"Demyx, can you scoot down?" Roxas asked.

"Uh . . . n-no, I just . . . ," Demyx stuttered.

"Come here, sexy! We don't bite!" Sora pulled Demyx beside of him.

Demyx looked at Axel when they sat down. "How's it hanging, man?"

"Down and slightly to the left," Axel admitted, making Roxas blush. Roxas elbowed him gently.

"Axel, have a little substance, will you?"

"Oh, you know I saw you looking at me earlier." Axel winked at the blond.

"Will you two be quiet? I have something to say." Demyx sighed. "I'm in love with Riku! Ha! Now it's your turn, Axel." Demyx looked at Riku before crawling over the table and running away.

"Well . . . ," Axel giggled.

"Your turn for what?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter Roxy."

"Will you tell me tonight?"

"Maybe, if you're lucky."

***-* **

**I think I'm falling in love with this story. **

**Like reallyyyy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four already? **

**I think this is the most I've uploaded in a day! Yay. **

**I'm listening to eatmewhileimhot! Woo. **

**So, Don't I still don't own Hollywood Undead. ): **

***-***

Roxas was typing on his computer. He was used to typing at fast speeds. Roxas could type 78 words-per-minute, not that he was bragging.

Axel sat down in Roxas' bed beside him. "Will you tell me now?"

"Nope," Axel sighed, knowing what the blond would say.

"Then go away."

"Will you at least put your laptop up?" Axel asked. Roxas slid his laptop onto the desk and looked at Axel. "Stand up."

Roxas stood up and leaned against the desk.

"So, I . . . was thinking earlier. When I beat Marluxia up, because he slapped you."

"And?" Roxas looked at Axel expectantly.

"And I figured out . . . well, this." Axel bent down and kissed Roxas gently and pulled back. "Shit."

"What . . . the fuck . . . was that, Axel?! Did you just fucking kiss me?!"

"Um . . . yeah, I believe."

"What the fuck for?"

"I'd do anything for you, Roxas. I just want you to smile at me all the time."

"So . . . you like me?"

"Yeah, but a _lot _more than just that, Roxas. I'm in love with you. You don't act like other straight guys."

"How so? Humor me."

"You . . . hold me. You touch me, you let me hold your hand, and you let me sleep in your bed. You gave me a chance, and I love you. I love you so much, Roxas." Axel grabbed his bag, and started packing it with different objects.

"Axel," Roxas whimpered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go stay at Riku's tonight. That may be best."

Axel's phone started ringing. Axel opened it and pressed it to his ear. "Yeah, dad?"

"_I heard about your little fiancée, Axel._ _Buddha said he was cute, do I get to meet him?"_

"No, dad." He looked at Roxas, who was wiping his eyes. "The marriage is off."

"_I'm sorry about that, son."_

"It's okay, dad."

"_Reno's coming over to see you tomorrow, will you be in?"_

"I won't be in my dorm, tell him to go to dorm two-fifty-six."

"_Two-fifty-six . . . got it. Bye, son._"

"Adiόs, dad."

Axel slid his phone back in his pocket, and walked out the door with his bag and laptop. Axel locked the door, sighing. Axel knocked on Riku's door and smiled. Axel wasn't uncomfortable with Riku's shirtless body at all. "Hey man."

"Axel?" Riku rubbed his eyes.

"That's my name. Can you ask Sora if he can stay in my dorm tonight?"

"Sure thing," Sora said.

"Thanks."

"Something happen?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I confessed my sins to Roxas."

"Yeah, Demyx told me about that."

Axel shrugged, looking at Riku. "Can we do some lines?"

"Are you sure about that, dude?"

"I'm . . . positive."

"Axe, you quit."

"I know, I quit, but one or two won't hurt me."

"Axel, are you really that depressed?" Riku asked, after Sora walked out the door.

"Yeah, I really am."

Riku put a few lines of cocaine on the mirror and handed it to Axel. Riku rolled up a dollar bill, and Axel stuck it up his nose, breathing the white powder in. Riku copied Axel, smiling at the boy.

"Axel, are you already horny?"

"Lock the door."

Riku grinned, complying to Axel's commands. He crawled back over to Axel, unbuckling his pants. Someone started knocking on the door.

Axel huffed, walking to the door. He opened it slowly. "Dem?"

"Oh, Axel your nose is ble- Oh . . . Axel, why are you . . . ," Demyx looked down. ". . . here with Riku?"

"'Cause I think I . . . made me hate myself and Roxas hates me too, so." Axel wiped the blood away with his shirt sleeve.

"Can you give us a minute, and go check on Sora?"

"Mmm, sure."

Axel walked down to his room, sighing. He knocked on the door, and leaned against it for support. Roxas ripped the door open, making Axel fall to the ground. "Ow," He groaned.

"Axel, are you okay?! Your nose is bleeding!"

"My nose was before, it's on . . . because of . . . yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh! Oh! Is Sora okay?"

"Sora's fine?"

Roxas sighed and lifted Axel off the floor. "What did you do, Axel?"

"A line with Riku."

"A line? A pick-up line? A movie line?"

"A cocaine line," Sora answered. "Axel quit before he came here . . . and it's been two years? Riku still does it, but Axel quit. He made friends and he wasn't depressed anymore, so he just quit."

"He used to do it when he was depressed?" Roxas asked, closing the door. Forgetting that Axel was there, it banged him on the side.

"Ow, that hurt," Axel yelped, five seconds later.

"Delayed reaction, much?"

"Mm, yeah."

*-*

"Where am I?" Axel asked.

"In the infirmary," Roxas laughed. "You idiot!"

"What?!"

"You went out and did cocaine because you thought I hated you?"

"Oh, and don't forget that Riku almost sucked my dick," I admitted through lidded eyes.

"What?"

"Dem-dem, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Okay, night."

Roxas looked at Demyx and arched his eyebrow. ". . . your boyfriend almost sucked Axel's dick?"

"I guess . . ." Demyx smiled. "So, what's going on with Axel and you?"

"Nothing really? He told me loved me, and then he ran off. I really had no time to think, and it almost broke my heart to watch him go."

"Almost?"

"Okay, I think I've never cried that hard before."

"Now that you've thought about it . . . what do you think?"

"If he tries to kiss me again, ever . . . we'll see."

"I've been that confused before, trust me."

"I really don't think I'm gay, or bi. I think I'm straight, I'm just in love with a boy."

"I know a way you can find out for sure."

"How?" Roxas whispered.

Demyx walked around Axel's infirmary bed, and grabbed Roxas' chin. He smiled at the blond. He bent down and kissed him gently.

"Anything?" He whispered.

"Nothing," Roxas admitted.

"We have an Axelsexual!"

Roxas laughed, and looked down. "I'm asexual."

Demyx laughed. "Humans can't be asexual, silly."

"I was asexual before Axel."

"WOO!"

"How is he?" Riku asked, walking through the door.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Demyx hissed.

"What does that mean?"

"You can hear." Demyx turned and smiled at Riku.

Riku looked at Roxas who waved at Riku. "Bye!"

Axel looked at Roxas. "Ros-seee?"

"Yeah, Axel?"

"What happen'd to Rayno?"

"Who?"

"Reno!"

"Who's Reno?"

*-*

Roxas helped Axel to the room. He threw Axel down on his bed, and then sat down on his own. He flipped on the television set, and grinned. Blue's Clues was on. Roxas sat down in front of the TV, watching the colorful picture.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Roxas looked up at Riku. "Riku, what are you doing here?"

"Roxas, why does Demyx hate me?"

"Because you almost went sucky-sucky to Axel the night that you and Dem started dating."

Roxas' phone started ringing. "Can you reach me that?"

Riku handed Roxas' phone to him.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Roxas, Happy Birthday." _

"Who is this?"

"_I absolutely cannot believe you don't recognize your own father's voice." _

Roxas' eyes widened. "Can you hang on a second, Kadaj?" Roxas dropped his phone and mouthed at Riku, "Help me wake Axel up!"

Riku shook Axel heavily. "Axel! Roxas needs you."

"What is it?"

"My dad," He whispered, looking down at the phone.

"Riku, can you leave?" Axel asked.

"Sure," Riku said, walking out the door.

"Axel, help."

Axel picked the phone up, smiling. "Hello?"

"_Who's this?" _

"It's Axel, Roxas' roommate. Upon hearing your voice, he shot himself. No point in calling back." Axel pressed the off button, and recorded a ringtone for him. 'It's for Axel!' "Now whenever he calls, give the phone to me, okay?"

Roxas nodded, looking up at Axel.

_IT'S FOR AXEL!_

Roxas pushed the phone towards Axel, staring at him.

"Hello?"

"_How dare you hang up on me?_"

"Listen here, you bastard. You do not call back, and you do not bother my Roxy anymore, okay? Is that clear? If you fucking come ten feet within him, I'll slit your throat, bitch. Now, I'm going to hang up, 'kay?"

"_Can you at least wish him happy birthday for me?_"

"You bet." Axel pressed the red button.

"Roxas, it's okay, I promise." Axel wrapped his arms around the blond, kissing his locks. "Oh, and happy birthday."

"Thanks, Axel."

Axel smiled and kissed the blonds cheek, smiling.

"Axel," Roxas whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me, please."

Axel searched Roxas' face. He pressed his lips to Roxas' and smiled. Roxas kissed him back, sliding his fingers through Axel's. "Wanna go get some coffee?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Roxas slid his phone into his pocket, and Axel picked his up off the desk. "Lock the door, Axe."

Axel smiled and obeyed his blond. "Let's go get some coffee!"

Roxas' phone started ringing, and he picked it up.

_You've got my mind in the gutter, when were touchin' on each other, rollin' around under covers, blowing kisses like we're lovers. _

"Ah, shit. It's Hayner." He pressed the phone to his ear.

It wasn't a call, it was a text message.

"_Turn around._"

Roxas raised his eyebrow. He squeezed Axel's hand and giggled, turning around slightly. "Oh. My. God!" He pulled his hand from Axel's, and ran towards his friend. Roxas almost glomped him to the ground. "What are you doing here, Hayner!?"

"I got in," He grinned, holding up his form. "I'm rooming with some beanie-haired fiend named Seifer."

"What happened to 'wrongdoer'?" Roxas giggled.

"I don't know." Hayner grinned, peeking over Roxas' shoulder at the redhead.

"Oh! I'm being so rude! Axel, this is my old friend, Hayner. Hayner, this is my . . . erm, Axel."

"I'm his fiancée." Axel winked.

Roxas laughed. "Stop lying. He's just my friend now. I'm kind of in love with him . . . so. I always promised you that I'd never fall in love with a mischievous redhead."

"He means boyfriend," Axel chuckled.

"Aw, Roxas do you remember when we were as close as that?"

"Hey, back off. Roxas is mine!"

"I wasn't putting any moves on him. Besides, I like the way my roommate pins me down."

"Pinning you down already. How kinky!" Axel giggled.

"Hey, chickenwuss!"

"Speak of the devil," Hayner squeaked.

"What?"

"Have you seen my underwear?"

"Yep," Hayner admitted, pulling his pants down slightly. "I stole yours 'cause mine were dirty."

"Even kinkier."

_Will you fuck yourself tonight? Will you suck my dick and die?_

Axel opened his phone, giggling. "Hey Riku."

"_What's up?" _

"Nothing, just hanging out with my boyfriend and his friend."

"_You're back with Marluxia_?"

"Nope, I'm with Roxas. I got to go."

He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Exes. Pft."

***-* **

**Aw, they're finally together! See, that was quick. **

**My characters fall in love too quickly. D: **

**I'm sorry, but the story is no where near over.**

**DUNDUNDUN! **

**Review, and you get free Roxas plushies. **

**Oh, anddd a visit from Roxas' father if you don't ;D**

**Speaking of. Roxas' father is coming. DUNDUNDUN!**


End file.
